All The Small Things: IchiHime
by sailor jaeger
Summary: [AU] Vignettes on Ichigo's and Orihime's relationship throughout time. From a high school crush to a married couple. What was once Orihime's dream had become her reality.[Based on Blink-182 songs]
1. Late Night, Come Home

**Chapter**: 01  
**Pairing**: Kurosaki Ichigo + Inoue Orihime  
**Disclaimer**: All rights and characters belong to Kubo Tite, not me.

* * *

_Daddyyyyy!~_

Two beautiful squealing girls with pigtails were running towards Ichigo as he got out of his car in front of the local elementary school. The two girls with bright, orange hair hugged their father tightly as if they haven't seen him in ages.

"Hey Sachiko! Hey Masaki! You girls excited to get ice cream?" Ichigo said, as he knelled down to pick up his two girls.

"Of course we are, daddy! Is mommy coming too?" Sachiko asked, wide eyed.

"I'm sorry, hon. Mommy's real busy down at the bakery today" he said, he felt as if he took away the light from his daughters eyes when he broke the news to them. "But guess where we're going this weekend!" he said, cheerfully to put that light back into the eyes of his daughters, where it belonged.

"Where, daddy?" Masaki asked.

"Mommy and I want to take you girls out to the zoo!" he said as he buckled up his girls in his SUV.

"Ooooh! Yay! Is Hisana coming along too?" Sachiko said joyfully.

"Of course! Rukia and Renji always tag along, don't they?" Ichigo chuckled.

The girls were so excited, rambling on about what they'd do at the zoo on that trip to the ice cream store.

_Meanwhile, at the bakery._

"Hey, Sado-kun! Do you mind getting the rolls out of the oven?" a beautiful woman yelled out across the store.

The silent giant nodded at her in response.

Orihime and Sado both had a thing for making people smile so Orihime figured that cakes and pastries could make people real happy so with the help of her friend, Sado, she opened up a bakery, right in the heart of Karakura town. Orihime worked as the manager and head baker while Sado was around to carry the heavy load and be a trusty assistant to Orihime. Ichigo loved how his best friend and his wife worked together, especially since it meant free pastries for him.

"Oh darn, what day is it today, Sado?" Orihime said, worried.

"The 13th" he said softly.

"Oooh, that's right! I need to file everything out before payday, finish the wedding cake and get everythi-" she paused for a while, "oh, it's going to be such a busy night tonight. Sado, do you mind...?"

He nodded at Orihime, agreeing to stay with her for the night.

_Back at the Ice Cream Parlor..._

While the two girls were gobbling up their sundae, Masaki looked up to her daddy, her face covered in hot fudge and all, "hey daddy! tell us the story of how you and mommy started dating!" she giggled.

"I've told you that so many times! You two should know it by now" he smiled,

"But daddyyyyy, I wanna hear it again!" Sachiko demanded.

"Haha, alright girls, here it goes..." he said as he wiped the fudge and other toppings off of his daughters faces,

"it was back in our senior year of high school, graduation was right around the corner and everything was so hectic but something told me that I need to spend time with this girl before she goes off to culinary school in Tokyo so we went to this very ice cream shop and your mom," he paused and chuckled, "she was nervous, her hands were clinging onto her skirt as if it were judgement day and she was next in line, so I asked her what was wrong and she blurted out that she loved me..." he drifted off into nostalgia, he remembered that day precisely, after Orihime had told him that she loved him, he saw her in a whole different light. They were close friends, of course. They've known each other for a long time but at that moment, Ichigo realised that she stood by his side since the beginning, that even after she saw the worst of him, she was always there.

"that's when I realised that I love her back..." Ichigo said softly. "So I took her for a walk by the river and I saw how the moon reflected in her big, grey eyes- just like yours Sachiko!" he chuckled as he poked his daughter on the nose, "then I held her hand and my gosh, I saw her soul jump out of her body. She was so nervous! Could you believe that was your mother? Now, she's like a fierce lioness" he said as the girls giggled. "So I figured, maybe, if I kissed her it would calm her nerves..."

"Ew, daddy! Save the gooey stuff, haha." Masaki said jokingly, catching Ichigo drifting away.

"Hey! I've told you this story already! Don't get all jumpy off the gooey stuff!" Ichigo protested jokingly. "Finish your sundaes, girls. Totoro will be on TV soon!"

Then the girls dug their faces into the giant bowls of syrup and sprinkles.

_At the bakery..._

"Hold on, Sado, I have to call Ichigo!" Orihime said, smiling.

She pulled out her phone and dialed her husband's phone number, patiently waiting for the pickup.

Ichigo finally picked up on the 4th ring, "Hold on, honey, I'm driving, I'll give the phone to Masaki"

"Hi mommy! We're on the way home from the ice cream parlor and daddy-" Orihime was in a rush so she had to cut Masaki's stories short this one time.

"Aw, that must be fun, Saki! But can you tell daddy that I'll be home a bit late today, I'm so sorry, baby. Give your daddy and sister kisses for me! I'll be home in enough time to put you to bed, hopefully. I love you so much, Saki!" Orihime said, painfully. She hated not being around her family. She wanted to go get ice cream with them, she wanted to be at home to watch movies with her girls, but she couldn't.

"It's okay, mommy! We'll still have fun at the zoo, right?" Masaki asked.

"Of course we will! I have to go now, hugs and kisses!" Orihime said.

"Hugs and kisses, times five, mommy" Masaki responded as she hung up the phone.

A sole tear traveled its way down Orihime's cheek as her daughter hung up the phone. She shook it off and went back to work.

"Sado! You done with the last layer yet? Bring it over to deco!" she yelled out, as the giant peered out of the doorway with a large, round, unfrosted cake.

"Hmmm, probably gonna take 2 hours on this one..." she said, examining the cake carefully, "You go over and help out with the customers before closing, then get all the leftovers ready for donations!"

Sado nodded in response as he sped off.

Orihime couldn't stop thinking about her daughters and her husband. She hated missing dinner and not hearing stories from her daughters.

_Back at home..._

Sachiko and Masaki had fallen asleep on their father's shoulder just as the credits started to roll. He looked at both of them carefully, admiring their beauty, which was just as radiant as their mothers. Ichigo carried them up the stairs and off to their room and tucked them into bed.

Ichigo went back into the living room and thought about the story he had told he girls earlier. He couldn't get the thought of Orihime off his mind. He wanted her in his arms, he wanted to kiss her and hold her and have her hair tangled between his fingers. He wanted to do something big for her when she came home so he called Ururu to hold down the fort for him.

Ururu had arrived five minutes after Ichigo had just called her over, "I was in the neighborhood anyway, Mr. Kurosaki! I'll just be in the living room." she smiled as he rushed out the door.

_At the bakery..._

"The day's almost done, Orihime" she thought to herself as she finished moping the kitchen floor. "Sado! Let's get these boxes in the truck. We'll go pass by the orphanage on the way home."

Sado had put the last box of bread into the truck and got into the drivers seat and drove off to the orphanage. Orihime's bakery donated the leftovers and spares to the local orphanage at the end of each day. But the end of today was later than usual. It was already 11pm.

"I'm so sorry for keeping you out this late, Sado. I know, you probably had plans with Tatsu-"

"It's alright, Orihime. Don't worry about it." he responded plainly.

Orihime could tell that something was wrong but she didn't want to get into it, she knew that Sado didn't like talking much.

"Okay then, Sado." she said as they pulled over to the orphanage, "let's get the boxes out now!"

They both unloaded the truck into the scrawny building right at the outskirts of town.

"Thank you so much, Sado-kun! I don't know what I'd do without you" she said, hugging him tightly before they entered the truck.

As they drove back, Orihime was spacing out into the distance, as usual. "I'll just drop you off at home, if that's alright with you, Orihime" Sado said, calmly.

"Oh-Uh, of course! You can just take the truck home, drive it to work tomorrow! I'll drive you back tomorrow" she smiled at him in relief.

Orihime anticipated coming home, breathing in the familiar air, being welcomed by her family, and all.

Sado pulled up to the Kurosaki residence and Orihime hurriedly jumped out of the truck, "thank you, Sado-kun! Drive safely!" she yelled, waving to her friend who was driving off into the night.

She ran to the front door and unlocked it as fast as she could and as the entered the doorway, she noticed that it was different. No one was waiting by the door.

She walked in the kitchen, the living room, the backyard and still, found nothing. So she just decided to go off and take a shower then head to bed. As she made her way off to the staircase, she found an array of roses by the stairs.

She picked up the roses and ran up the stairs to find her husband waiting at the very top. She jumped on top of him and sank right into his arms.

"Surprised?" Ichigo chuckled.

"You know I love surprises." Orihime responded, kissing him.

"Tell me why, again" he smiled.

"They let me know you care" she kissed him once more as Ichigo carried her off into the bedroom and they both ended their day on a very good note.

* * *

Hey guys! So, I noticed a whole bunch of fics where Ichigo is either a cheater or very angsty so I wanted to change some stuff a bit.  
This kinda seems OC, but it's different from all the drama and stuff so I like it.  
Review, rate and all!

Message me about anything you want to see, too!  
Love & Rockets,  
Chai.


	2. All Night, Always

**Title**: All night. Always. [Always]  
**Pairing**: Kurosaki Ichigo + Inoue Orihime (implied RenRuki)  
**Chapter**: II  
**Disclaimer**: All rights and characters belong to Kubo Tite, not me.

* * *

_Flashback-Senior year in Karakura High..._

"Say, Inoue, where do you plan on going for college?" Rukia asked the princess, just out of curiosity. They had all finished filling out their college applications. Graduation was coming up in just three weeks and everyone was boasting about where they were headed off too, except for Orihime. She was scared to break the news to her friends. She didn't want to leave them but she had worked so hard on earning that scholarship to her dream school in Tokyo.

"Um, I'm going to be heading to Tokyo" Orihime said softly, scratching the back of her head nervously. Ichigo sat right behind her and he heard her break the news. He felt uneasy. Orihime had been apart of everything since their freshman year, how could she leave just like that? He thought that everyone was going to stay in Karakura town. It was hard for him to accept that his friend was moving away for the next four years. So he had to do something. "Oi, Orihime," he blurted out unconciously. _Shit, now I have to say something that doesn't sound too creepy..._

"When are you leaving for Tokyo?" Ichigo asked her in the sweetest of tones that he could pull off, still holding that famous scowl on his face.

"Ahh, two weeks after we graduate," she chuckled out nervously. Rukia sensed something brewing between the two bright haired teenagers. She immediately pulled Renji closer so that she could get someone involved in her 'plans'.

"Listen up, Renji, there's something going on between those two so it's our duty to get them together or figure out exactly what it is!" she suggested to her tattooed friend.

"Why do I have to get involved in your snooping around again? Why don't you just ask them" he replied and in return, Rukia gave him a well deserved slap to the back of the head.

"Renji, Renji, Renji... It's never going to be easy, with these two especially. Ichigo'll probably lie and Orihime would probably deny anything. So snooping is the solution!" she explained to Renji.

"Fine, just don't go over the top this time, alright?" he said, holding out his pinky to make a promise with her.

"I promise!" Rukia responded as she grasped his pinky with her own, sealing that promise.

"Two weeks, huh?" Ichigo said to Orihime, looking down at his desk, trying to figure out something to make the next five weeks of her stay more worthwhile. He didn't want to send her off without her knowing that she'll always be welcome back, especially since she had no family back in Karakura, besides Tatsuki, who was headed off to the U.S. for her karate tour.

"Yeah... But that's five weeks from now so no need to worry, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said, smilingly.

_Later that day..._ [Kurosaki residence]

Ichigo couldn't get Orihime off his mind for some reason. He knew it would be weird to not have her around. Not having her there to watch over her and make sure she doesn't get hurt by unconsciously climbing out the window to get to the courts at school or even just to chase off boys who drooled over her. Orihime didn't have the best set of street smarts, so it was normal for Ichigo to worry about her heading off to the city, especially Tokyo. So, he picked up his phone and called her.

She finally picked up after the 5th ring. "Hello...?" said a sweet voice.

"Hey, Inoue... You sure you're gonna be alright over in Tokyo?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Of course I am! No need to worry about me, Kurosaki-kun!" she giggled.

"Alright, just making sure" he replied.

There was a long, awkward silence between the two. Orihime was pretty much fan girling on the other end over the fact that Ichigo called her first while on Ichigo's end, there was a lot of thinking about what to say.

"So how about we go out for ice cream tomorrow, Inoue?" he finally said it. He asked her out. Orihime was overwhelmed. It wasn't going to be as extravagant as a French restaurant or a helicopter ride over the city but nonetheless, she loved ice cream and she was up for just about anything when it came down to Ichigo.

"Sure! We can go after class" Orihime finally coughed it out. She bit her lip so she wouldn't squeal or giggle. She was too excited. Orihime had been waiting for this moment ever since her very first day at Karakura High. It was better late than never.

"Great. See you then, Inoue" Ichigo said just as he hung up. He put his hand over his chest and felt his heart beat at an irrational pace, as if it were ready to jump out of his chest. Why was he so nervous? He's talked to Orihime so many times before, what made this time different?

Right after Ichigo put his phone down on his nightstand, it began to ring once again. _Is it her...?_ he thought. He looked at the caller ID to find Renji's name. He dreaded picking up Renji's calls. It was usually about the most irrational things like the color of the sky or a group of ducks crossing the road or how much he lifted that day. Ever since Renji had been given a cellphone, he used it to call Ichigo at ungodly hours. But since Renji was a close friend, he picked it up anyway.

"Whaddya want, Renji?" Ichigo said coldly.

"It's Rukia." the voice said plainly.

"What the fu- Why aren't you in the guestroom?! It's already past nine and if my dad-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm studying over at Renji's. Yoruichi's letting me spend the night" she replied. Renji stayed over at Urahara and Yoruichi's place since he was a foster kid but after his sophomore year, the couple decided to adopt him. "But more importantly, how's your studying going?" she asked.

"Since when are you concerned about my studying?!" he retorted, "If there's something you wanna say then spill it, Rukia."

"Alright," she swallowed one last time before blurting everything out, "Renji thinks that you and Inoue have something going on"

"Hey! Don't mention my name! You were the one blabbering on about your suspicions. Sheesh, Rukia, just lea-" the static shouting was interrupted by what sounded like a slap right across Renji's tattooed face.

"Shouldn't you two be studying and NOT minding my business?" Ichigo protested as he hung up the phone. He loved Rukia as if she were his sister but sometimes, she took the whole 'family' thing too far, as to snooping through his personal affairs and digging through his laundry.

Ichigo decided that it was best to shake it off by falling asleep, besides, tomorrow would be a great day, as long as the dreaded duo don't try to meddle.

By the time Orihime heard the disconnected tone on her phone, she squealed out of pure happiness. She was rolling on the floor with a face that was flushed red. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. She stayed up trying to figure out how to do her hair, whether or not she should put on makeup before the last bell. So many things going through her mind, but Ichigo's words always remained.

_The next day..._

Just one more class until the final bell rang. Orihime anticipated by staring at the clock, right above the chalkboard. She was both terribly nervous and excited. Her hands were sweaty and she couldn't wait any longer. Her smile grew wider as the minutes passed. Rukia, her seatmate, noticed that Orihime was dazing off once again, so, normally, Rukia was curious. She looked back at Ichigo to find that, he too, was stating at the clock the same way Orihime was.

The bell finally rang and Ichigo got out of class right before Rukia even had the chance to pack up all her things and confront the dazed, bright haired boy. By the time Rukia had gathered all her books together, she looked up to find that her seatmate was gone as well.

Orihime exited the classroom and looked left and right in search for her prince. Ichigo was nowhere in site, so Orihime walked towards the exit, figuring that, maybe, he was at the entrance. But as she took her first stride, a hand grasped her wrist tightly and dragged her in the other direction. She looked back and it was Ichigo. He looked as if he was being chased by bloodhounds, he ran towards the back exit with Orihime in hand.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to get out before Rukia and Renji could catch up" he said with his gasping breath. "Let's go now, Inoue" he smiled as he held his hand out in front to lead the way. It was a nerve wracking trip to the ice cream parlor for the both of them. Ichigo was worried about making it a bad experience for Orihime before she leaves and about Rukia and Renji on his back while Orihime was nervous about being in the presence of her knight.

Once they reached the parlor, Ichigo ordered a giant sundae for the both of them. The pile of frozen deliciousness, topped with various syrups and sprinkles didn't seem to take away the nerves from Orihime. She couldn't believe that she was with _the_ Ichigo Kurosaki. She was clinging onto her skirt ever so tightly to drive her away from her urges to squeal. Ichigo noticed that she was nervous. He didn't want to shake it off, especially since this may be the very last time they hang out together before she leaves, despite it being their very first.

"Hey, Inoue, anything bothering you?" he asked as he gobbled down a spoonful of ice cream.

"Well... I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now, Ichigo..." she stuttered.

Ichigo's eyes lit up, he didn't know whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. They were close friends, yes but Ichigo hasn't seen such a vulnerable Orihime ever since her brother passed away.

"I like you. I love you, actually. Since our freshman year. I mean, we've been through so much in the past few years and all that just drew me so much closer into your orbit. I'm not saying that I want to start a relationship with you, I just don't want to go off to Tokyo leaving things unsaid. Especially this." she finally blurted it out. All those emotions that have been bottled up since freshman year, they exploded in that very instant. Orihime had made herself even more vulnerable to him than she already was, she was a fly caught in his web now.

But what Orihime had just revealed opened Ichigo's eyes. Orihime had been a close friend for a long time, yes. But the fact that even after she had seen the worst side of him, she stood by. She was there after the car accident, she even refused to leave the hospital room. He appreciated her presence in his life so much more. Although Rukia, Rangiku, and even Tatsuki stood by his side then as well, it was different. They were a lot more like sisters, rather than girlfriend material. Ichigo saw Orihime as so much more than a pretty friend now, she was an angel.

"See Renji, I knew it!" Rukia whispered from behind a menu, "Did you hear that?!"

"Rukia! You need to try the sweet rolls, oh my-" the impact of that slap made Renji spit out the sweet roll.

"Focus, Renji! This is too cute!" she said, amused by the situation. She observed how the two brightly haired teens eyeballed each other. They didn't even notice that the two snoops were spying on them. They didn't care what they thought, it was pure infatuation.

"I don't know what to say..." Ichigo was shocked. He was stunned by her beauty and her words. He looked around the room to calm his nerves when he spotted a familiar red head yelling at a petite girl with a scowl right across her brow.

"C'mon, Inoue." Ichigo grabbed her by the wrist and headed straight for the door and lead Orihime towards the riverside. They decided to take a stroll to calm their senses. The breeze was perfect and the moonlight hit the river so gently. It was the perfect setting for a first date. There were no angry redheads or petite snoops around to bother them. It was just them, under the moon.

"Hey, Kurosaki-kun, I'm so sorry for what happened back the-"

Ichigo stopped walking and stepped in front of her. He grabbed her hands and cupped them in his own, "Shhh, it's okay. No need to apologize. I love you too, Orihime. But I need to think about this for a while, it's a lot of information to register."

She buried her face into their joint hands and felt so much regret with what she had said back at the parlor but at the same time, she was so relieved. A weight was lifted from her chest as if, maybe, she'll get over this high school crush.

They began walking once again but this time, Ichigo didn't let go of that clasp. Their fingers slid perfectly into each others, as if God had crafted their hands to be a perfect fit for one another. Orihime could barely contain how happy that made her, but it made her just as nervous as well. She was scared that if she sweat too much, he'd let go but that thought alone made her sweat all the more.

Ichigo wasn't used to this Orihime. He didn't like seeing her so uncomfortable around him so he went ahead and did it-

He kissed her.

The moment they locked lips, Ichigo fell in love with her. That's all it took, that one kiss. It wasn't your typical home run, fireworks, head over heels sorta thing, it was so much more. Ichigo knew that with this first kiss, she was the one.

That one kiss broke the tension and the nervousness between the two. They sat along the riverbank, hand in hand, Orihime looking at the beautiful night sky and Ichigo, admiring the beauty of the woman sitting next to him. With her beautiful eyes reflecting the moonlight, he could stare into them all night. Always.

She was in awe, in shock but definitely, in love. She didn't want to leave Ichigo. She wanted to stay by his side forever. Orihime forgot that in five weeks time, she'd be in Tokyo. Far away from Ichigo. She didn't like where this was going, she wasn't ready for her first relationship to be a long distance one. But she waited too long for this and she wanted to savor the moment.

But Ichigo, he'd risk it for her. He wanted to be with her.

_**He wanted to hold her, kiss her all night.**_** Always.**

* * *

Hey guys! So, I'm planning on sticking along with this one. I'm getting pretty attached.  
So, this is a bit of an extension of the story Ichigo told his daughters in the last chapter.  
THIS FANFIC IS PURE FLUFF OKAY.  
Please review, follow & favorite!

Message me about your concerns or anything you want to see!  
Love & Rockets,  
Chai.


	3. Wish This Never Ends

**Title**: Wish This Never Ends [I Miss You]  
**Chapter**: 03  
**Disclaimer**: All rights and characters belong to Kubo Tite, not me.

* * *

_Fast forward: Family life_

Orihime made a beeline out of her bathroom for the fifth time that morning. She looked terribly pale. The fleshy pink color in her face had been flushed out along with her up chuck. This nauseous feeling had been lingering around for the past few days now, but Orihime shook it off since it seemed the flu. It was flu season anyway. She tried to hide it from her family, she didn't want to worry them or surprise them in any way.

By the time Orihime had reentered the warmth of her bed, the pitter patter of tiny footsteps invaded the room. It was her daughter Sachiko.

"Mommy! Today's our playdate with Hisana!" the four year old yelled out in excitement. She had been anticipating this day for the last week because she's been wanting to show Hisana, Rukia's and Renji's five year old, her new Sakura doll. Orihime dreaded cancelling plans with her daughters. She loved going to the park with her kids but today, she could barely even stand up.

"I'm sorry, baby. Mommy isn't feeling too good." Orihime said softly, although she resented saying that.

"It's okay, mommy!" Sachiko exclaimed, seeming unaffected by the canceled playdate. "We can always reschedule," she giggled, "I'll just spend the day with you and watch cartoons in your room."

Orihime was happy that Sachiko wanted to stay in bed with her mommy that day. She absolutely loved staying in bed, especially with her children. It warmed her heart and it made her feel less ill.

Ichigo walked in the room to announce that he was heading off to work but the sight of his pale, bed ridden wife made him worry.

"Orihime! You look so pale! Are you doing okay?" he said, worried, "I'll take the day off, alright? You just rest." he said as he kissed his wife on the forehead. He then turned over to Sachiko, "Is this little girl bothering you?" he asked rhetorically while tickling his daughter. Orihime let out a soft chuckle at this sight, it was nice seeing her husband have such a strong bond with his daughter.

"Thank you, Ichigo" Orihime said. She was so grateful to have a husband who'd take his day off from work, especially during the holiday season when he needed the money to get the girls exactly what they wanted for Christmas.

"I'll be heading to the store, is there anything you need?" Ichigo asked his wife.

"Some grapefruit and perrier sounds nice," she stuttered, trying to hold in her urge to throw up, "and maybe some tylenol, too."

"Alright, I'll be back soon!" he said, then he looked over to Sachiko, "You better look after your mommy!"

Sachiko saluted her father in response. She was always the cheeky kind, just like her godmother, Rangiku. 'Auntie Ran', as the girls called her, used to babysit Masaki and Sachiko a few years back, when she was on maternal leave. Rangiku always had a soft spot for these girls. They were very tight-knit.

_Meanwhile at the store..._

"Damnit, where could the grapefruit be?" Ichigo thought to himself as he scanned through the produce section carefully. He was very anxious, worrying about his wife's current state. He was worrying that maybe Sachiko would keep her mother up with several questions about the sky or why she's sick, but he trusted his daughter. After all, no matter how cheeky and hyper Sachiko would get, she was always sensitive towards the ill. Like the time Masaki had gotten a terrible cold, Sachiko refused to leave the room until her sister was feeling better.

Ichigo decided that maybe he was just missing the grapefruit, so he asked a store clerk.

"I'm sorry sir, grapefruit isn't in season right now" the clerk replied, "but if it's the juice you're looking for, we have concentrate in the freezer section."

Just before the clerk could finish that last sentence, Ichigo rushed over to the freezer section in search for grapefruit concentrate. Ichigo was a perfectionist, he didn't want to go home without getting grapefruit and even if it wasn't in season, he wanted to get the closest thing to it. He scanned through the freezer aisle, looking for the concentrate and once he finally found the cylindrical aluminum container, he carefully read the ingredients to ensure that it would be the very best for his wife.

"Graprefruit... _flavour_?!" he thought to himself, in utter shock, "Flavour?! And to make up for that, it's mostly sugar. No, this won't do."

He rapidly abandoned his trolley and went out of the store. He ran down the block in search of a fruit stand that had grapefruit. Not concentrate and certainly not grapefruit flavouring. After minutes of searching, he finally found a shabby little fruit stand in a corner, near the bakery and much to Ichigo's surprise, they had grapefruit, the ripest pick. The store manager was an old man who looked like he had some stories to tell, he looked nice and rather, familiar.

"Hi, um, one kilo of grapefruit please." Ichigo said, as he patiently waited for the man to bag his purchase.

"Okay, one kilo of grapefruit" the old man said cheerfully, "hey... I know you! I see you over at that bakery often." the man said, pointing over to Orihime's dainty little shop. "You must be Orihime's husband! Yes, she talks about you and how you've got this big job as a doctor!"

Ichigo felt his heart lighten up. What the old fruit selling man had just said took all that worry and stress away.

"You know what? I'll give you half off on the grapefruit." the old man said, "Your wife must be in need of them at this time." He handed the bag over to Ichigo and gave him the sweetest smile an old man could ever give. Ichigo was grateful to have gotten grapefruit at half the price, especially at this time of year when grapefruit isn't in season.

Ichigo walked towards his car, waving goodbye at the old man. His next stop: the pharmacy.

_Back at home... _

Masaki peered through the doorway to see if her family was there and indeed, they were. She climbed on the bed and curled up next to her mother.

"I was wondering where everyone went," Masaki said as she rubbed her eyes as if she had just woken up, "I thought Sachiko tricked you guys into getting ice cream without me."

"Aw, sweetie, we wouldn't do that!" Orihime said, reassuring her daughter.

"Yeah! We can't go out because mommy's sick!" Sachiko protested as she was clinging on to her mother's arm tighter.

"I'm sorry mommy," Masaki said softly, "where did daddy-"

Masaki trailed off into sleep. She was the kind who could sleep through a war. She was always sleepy and if not, she was either drawing or playing with her sister. But Orihime didn't mind, she loved the warmth of her daughters next to her. So they all dozed off together in the middle of the day with the television on the cartoon channel and the blankets all scrunched up.

Ichigo arrived home just after the three had fallen asleep.

"I'm home!" Ichigo yelled out through the house but his yell just echoed back to him. He then went straight to the kitchen and prepared a class of Perrier with a squeeze of grapefruit for his wife.

He went upstairs and all he heard was the sound of cartoons on TV, not Sachiko blabbering. He peered through the doorway to find that his wife and his two daughters were curled up and fast asleep.

Ichigo was in awe, he couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than seeing the three girls who made his life in their most vulnerable state. He placed the glass on the nightstand and went to lay beside Sachiko. He ran his fingers through Orihime's hair. The warmth of his fingers woke her up, she didn't want to miss this moment. She rubbed her eyes open and turned towards him and gave him the sweetest of smiles. She was so excited to break the news, although she planned to do it when they went out to dinner with Rukia and Renji the following night.

"I'm pregnant, Ichigo" she said softly, smiling at her husband.

Ichigo couldn't think up a more perfect situation. Staying in bed with his wife on a weekday with his daughters, out of school.

_I wish this could go on forever...  
__**I just wish this never ends **_

* * *

So last chapter, about the car accident. I'll explain that in a few more chapters.  
So, the timeline isn't going to be constant because I really want to just make short stories about the pairing.  
(BUT THIS IS SERIOUSLY GOING SOMEWHERE I PROMISE)  
Still mostly fluff, haha. SO I'M SORRY IF ICHIGO IS SORTA OOC.

Message for any concerns of stuff you'd like to see!  
Review, follow and favorite!

Love & Rockets,  
Chai.


	4. Unstoppable, Unpredictable

**Title**: Unstoppable. Unpredictable. [Please Take Me Home]  
**Chapter**: 04  
**Disclaimer**: All rights and characters belong to Kubo Tite, not me.

* * *

_Flashback- Wedding day_

Ichigo stood at the altar, sweaty and nervous. Next to him, his best man, Sado and the rest of his groomsmen, Renji, Ishida, Mizuiro, and lastly, Keigo who was protesting against being the farthest away from Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you okay?" Renji asked, "You seem a tad nervous, if I'm not mistaken."

"How would you feel if it was you up here and Rukia coming down the aisle in a matter of minutes?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Maybe if I were there next to Ichigo, he wouldn't be as nervous." Keigo said, full of bitter.

"Just be happy you're in his entourage, Keigo." Mizuiro said, scanning the room for a lady he could hook up with at the reception.

"Just, don't sweat it, Ichigo" Renji said, "She loves you, she really does."

Ichigo was relieved by those very words. His stress was lifted from his chest so he could actually enjoy his position, not worry about every little detail.

_Meanwhile, in the dressing room..._

"Tatsuki! This dress is too tight!" Orihime winced in pain, "do you mind, tying it again?"

Tatsuki ran over to her friend and laced up her dress for the 5th time. Orihime found it hard to find comfort in such an extravagant dress, especially being this nervous. Rukia sat right next to Orihime, she sensed a lot of nerves being pulled.

"Hey, Hime, it'll be alright" she reassured, "and if the fool screws anything up, I'll be first in line to knock him out."

Orihime was so grateful to be surrounded by such supportive bridesmaids, such as Tatsuki, Rukia, Rangiku, Yoruichi, and even Yuzu and Karin. She couldn't imagine a better occasion. She was surrounded by all her loved ones, she was about to get married to the man of her dreams. It was all so perfect for Orihime, despite all the nervousness.

The door peered open to reveal Isshin, "Orihime, sweetie, it's time" he said. The girls made their way out of the dressing room and formed an orderly line right outside the ballroom doors.

Isshin swooshed the doors open and entered first, taking his aisle seat, front row. Then came the flower girl, Yuzu and Karin, Rangiku, Yoruichi then Rukia. After the entourage had taken their place at the altar, the ring bearer came down, carrying two, beautiful, identical silver bands with their names engraved.

Then the organ started to play. Ichigo knew that it was time. Orihime was anticipating the moment that she stood by the altar to become united with the one she truly loves. The groom looked down the aisle to admire the beauty of his soon to be wife. She was dressed in the finest ivory cloth, lined with silver at the hem. Tatsuki held the chapel length veil that draped over Orihime's beautiful face. Although Ichigo preferred to have Orihime not so covered up in makeup and lace but he still found her to be the most beautiful girl nonetheless.

By the time Orihime reached the altar, Ichigo removed the lace and tinsel veil from his bride's face to reveal a gorgeous, glowing face with eyes as big as the moon. He was in awe. By this time, Ichigo knew exactly what to say for his wedding vows.

_At the reception..._

Ichigo and Orihime entered the reception hall, hand in hand with the widest of smiles stamped across their faces. They couldn't believe that they finally did it, that they were married. But the reception seemed to be so much work for the newly weds.

They went from table to table, mingling with everyone, thanking their beloved guests to be apart of such an occasion. Some guests decided to go on and on while the couple mingled with them. Like, Urahara and Yoruichi, giving the couple advice for their honeymoon and their marriage and there were also those who only engaged with small talk, like Riruka, who was greenly jealous but still happy for Orihime all the same.

Ichigo and Orihime were a lot busier with the guests than they thought that they'd have each other to themselves for the rest of the evening, but it wasn't the case. They had to save it for their honeymoon.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let us all welcome Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple!" the MC announced as very one applauded and turned their attention to the couple.

Ichigo led Orihime to the dance floor as they danced to their song _All I Need by AWOLNation_.

"Hey, Hime. Did you eat anything yet?" Ichigo asked, he was concerned because Orihime looked very faint during that very dance.

"Oh, uh," Orihime stuttered, she actually forgot to eat again. "It's alright, I'm not all that hungry anyway" she smiled.

"No, we need to get you something to eat!" Ichigo exclaimed, worried for his bride.

"But we have the other guests to thank and all!" she protested, "I can eat after that."

Ichigo heard her stomach grumble over the music and the talking guests, he knew he had to do something.

"I have a plan, trust me." he smiled at Orihime and held her closer during that dance. After the song was finished, the DJ played another slow song and opened the dance floor for all the guests. Rukia and Renji came right beside the couple.

"Hey Ichigo, let's switch!" Renji offered. Ichigo nodded in response and kissed Orihime on the forehead then handed her over to Renji, who, in exchange, handed Rukia over.

"So, Ichigo, how's the married life?" Rukia asked her friend.

"Oh yeah, well, it's nice." he said, seemingly distracted. Rukia caught on, she sensed that Ichigo had some sort of plan.

"That's good," she forced out a chuckle, "be sure to give Renji tips when I walk down the aisle!"

"Sure, Rukia." he replied, plainly.

As the song finished, Renji took Rukia back and thanked Orihime for the dance and as soon as she was back in Ichigo's arms, the two trailed off the dance floor, trying to be as discreet as possible but Rukia noticed the pair trying to make a run for it, she wanted in because she felt stuffy in the ballroom.

"Renji, let's go." she said. Where ever they were headed, Rukia wanted to go. She was up for an adventure.

"Rukia, they're a married couple now, besides, they're unstoppable and very unpredictable, who knows where they're going or what they'd be doing" he replied. Rukia then realised that maybe they were off to _do it_ since they did vow to wait until they were married and they finally were, so she just let them go off into the night. She couldn't deny, she was happy for the fool to find a girl who was as much of a fool as him, especially since both of them were her dear friends.

[...]

"Ichigo! Where are we going?!" Orihime exclaimed as they ran three blocks down from the hotel.

"Trust me, Orihime" he said with a smirk on his face. "You're hungry, right?"

She stared down at her tummy and nodded in agreement. He then stopped running and bent down and carried Orihime on his back.

They ended up at the local burger joint, Orihime's favorite place since they had unlimited french fries and you could build your own burger with any of the listed ingredients. From the typical cheeses to Orihime's favorite thing in the food pyramid, red bean paste.

They both ended their night on a good note, eating burgers and being with each other. Not in the company of 300 guests who could easily monitor where they were, it was finally just them.

* * *

Hello friends! Thank you for all the kind reviews and messages.  
So, I decided that this series will compose of 18 chapters.  
I already outlined all of them! Haha, so I'm really holding on to this one.

and "their song" is just what I think is suitable for the pairing.

Please continue with the follows, favorites and reviews!  
As always, message me for any concerns/questions.

Love & Rockets,  
Chai.


	5. I Need You So Bad

**Title**: I Need You So Bad [Down]  
**Chapter**: 05  
**Disclaimer**: All rights and characters belong to Kubo Tite, not me.

* * *

_Junior Year of College...  
((heads up, France-Japan time difference is 8 hours))_

Paris: 12pm [Monday]

Orihime had just arrived in Paris for her foreign immersion in culinary. She was very eager to learn the ways of a French pastry chef because she knew how much Ichigo loved eating croissants and danishes from the local cafe. But the whole long distance wasn't doing all that good for her, especially now that she was in Paris, which was over 9,000 km away from her love. Tokyo didn't seem all that bad now she was in Paris, at least she was in the same country and continent as him.

"Oh, I should probably call Ichigo now to tell him I'm safe" Orihime thought to herself as she got into a taxi headed to her hostel.

Unfortunately, Ichigo didn't pick up. It was 12pm in Paris, meaning it was only 4am in Karakura and Ichigo was never really an early riser. So she just shook it off and decided that she'd call a bit later. Besides, she could easily occupy herself with all the sightseeing and food tasting around her. This was like a dream come true for Orihime!

Karakura: 9am [Monday]

Ichigo had just woken up. He had a crazy night of studying for his finals. It was almost time for him to take over the clinic so he doesn't take his studies lightly in college.

The bright haired boy turned over to his side to check his phone to find one missed call from Orihime. "Shit... I missed it." he thought as he slapped himself on the forehead. He swore to himself that he wouldn't miss that call but his slumber got the best of him. So, he decided to call her at that very moment.

But the call went to her voicemail after several rings. "Maybe she's busy touring the city or something" so Ichigo put the phone down and went to take a shower and get ready for school.

Paris: 10pm [Monday]

Before the princess went off to bed, she wanted to hear her prince's voice so she took her phone out of the clutter of her bag to find that there was a missed call from none other than Ichigo. She was too busy touring the campus she'll be attending and her phone was on silent, way in the depths of her bag. So, naturally, she decided to call him, hoping he'd pick up this time.

But unfortunately, this call went straight to his voicemail. She was getting stressed, this would be the first time that she won't hear his voice before she sleeps so it worried her a bit but she was able to sleep it off, besides, she was very tired from the flight and all the tours.

Karakura: 3pm [Monday]

Ichigo had just gotten out of the lab. Cellphones and other electronics weren't allowed because it might interfere with the equipment and the attention span of the students but it was normal for Ichigo to check his phone right after he got out to check for any texts from Orihime but this time, it was another missed call.

"Dammit, not again" he thought to himself as he shoved the phone into his pocket and headed out of the building. He called Orihime once he was outside, to ensure better reception but to his misfortune, his princess did not pick up.

Later that night, he called her about 3 times, leaving voice mails. Ichigo wasn't very aware of the time difference, which drove him crazy.

Paris: 8am [Tuesday]

Orihime had just woken up from what could be the best sleep she had ever gotten. Her bed was so soft and plush, she didn't want to get out but her first pastry class was in two hours, so she fought that urge.

She went over to check her phone, which was plugged into the wall. She had not one, but four missed calls from Ichigo. She couldn't believe that it's been over a day since they last talked on the phone.

But luckily for Orihime, there were three voicemails. All from Ichigo.

First voicemail: "Hey, Hime. How's Paris? Call me."

Second voicemail: "I'm sorry I didn't pick up your calls. I was in class."

Third voicemail: "I miss you, a lot. I hope you're doing well."

Orihime felt her heart get all warm and gooey. She finally heard his voice, even if it was just a recording. It was definitely better than nothing. She called him immediately after she heard the third voice mail but once again, it was a failed attempt that went directly to his voicemail.

Karakura: 12am [Tuesday]

Ichigo couldn't sleep. He thought maybe Orihime was ignoring him or that maybe she found some French guy and fawned over him and they've been sitting under the Eiffel tower eating macrons and doing whatever Parisians do. He couldn't get the beautiful girl out of his head so he called her but once again, it went straight to her voicemail.

[...]

The couple were getting worried about each other, thinking that the other was bored with the distance or that they were seeing other people. They thought alone took over their mind and somewhat drove them insane. It kept Ichigo up all night and Orihime dazed off all day.

All these suspicions about infidelity and broken trust over bad timing for the both of them. But it showed how worried they truly were about one another.

[...]

Paris: 5pm [Tuesday]

Orihime had just gotten out of her class, smelling of filo pastry and butter. She was overworked by her 6 hour pastry class so she went over to a shabby cafe and ordered some tea. She sat down and called Ichigo, hoping that this time, he'd actually pick up. But after the second ring, it went to voicemail. Orihime knew something was up and she wanted to know.

Karakura: 11am [Tuesday]

Ichigo was on lunch break, sitting under a tree. The young boy couldn't stop thinking about Orihime and what she was doing, he desperately wanted to know then all of a sudden, his phone rang. It was the princess. He was too excited and overjoyed that he pressed the end call button instead of answer.

He knew that he'd be in deep shit if Orihime called Rukia or even worse, Tatsuki. So he called her back immediately and fortunately this time, she picked up.

"_Hello?_"

"Orihime! I've missed you so much... I'm sorry, I got too excited, I accidentally hung up."

"_Oh, it's okay._"

"Where are you? How's Paris?" he asked, cheerfully. He was so happy to finally talk to her.

"_At a cafe by the Seine river_" she told him.

"That sounds nice, who you with?"

"_Oh, um, I'm by myself actually_" she chuckled, and Ichigo was so happy to hear that chuckle. He missed it so much. He missed her smile, her eyes, how her hair danced when it blew through the wind. He missed her terribly and he was so happy that she wasn't with some French guy doing _French things_.

"I'd do anything to be with you right now" Ichigo said and he meant it.

"_Aw, that's so sweet of you_" she said softly. Orihime missed him so much, too. She missed how his arms wrapped so perfectly around her waist like they were two puzzle pieces that were made for each other by God himself. She missed how his fingers ran through her hair when they were tangled up with each other. She missed all the small things he did for her, she missed him so much and she was happy to finally hear his voice, not a recording.

"So, how long is your stay there?" Ichigo asked, he wanted her to be back by the time it was semester break, which was in two weeks.

"_I'll be here for eight weeks_" she said and even if it was over the phone, she knew that Ichigo was upset over that. They usually see each other over their sembreak, whether it was Ichigo visiting her in Tokyo or her going back to Karakura. They always found a way, they always had time.

"That's really long, Hime." Ichigo said. He didn't want to be separated from her any longer so without thinking twice about it, he decided that he'd catch a plane to Paris once his finals were over.

"_Yeah, but I'll manage and I'll see you once I get back!_" she reassured.

"No, you don't have to wait that long. I'll visit you there in Paris. Besides, what's better than being in the city of love with my girlfriend?" Ichigo said.

Orihime couldn't believe it. Being with her boyfriend in the city of love? It was a double dream come true. In her dream city with the guy of her dreams. Everything was going so well for the princess, she was so grateful.

"_Why the impulse? Did anything happen?_" she asked, she was happy that he wanted to be with her but she felt uneasy, as if he was pushing it too hard to make her happy to hide something that he had done.

"No it's just..." he said, hesitantly.

"_Just what?_"

"I need you so bad."

* * *

HEY GUYS. Omg, chapter fiveee.  
But this isn't even halfway done.  
I have a special ending sooo, I hope y'all are looking forward to that!

As always, please review, follow and favorite!  
For any concerns/questions, you can message me!

Love & Rockets,  
Chai.


	6. Like a Starry Night

**Title**: Like A Starry Night [Even If She Falls]  
**Chapter**: 06  
**Disclaimer**: All rights and characters belong to Kubo Tite, not me.

* * *

_Post-Wedding: a year and a half later..._

Ichigo and Orihime spent the rainy afternoon sitting on their sofa, watching sitcoms and eating leftover cake from the bakery. It was a usual routine, since the two were often too lazy to get dressed and go out. Besides, they loved being in each other's company.

Orihime was heavily pregnant. Eight months and 3 weeks to be exact. Her child was due in exactly one week, on November 18 to be exact. They didn't want the gender to be revealed, although Orihime wanted a boy to be the first born so that he could protect his little sisters, since Orihime wanted the rest of them to be girls, no matter how many. Ichigo, on the other hand, wanted a baby girl, as beautiful and strong willed as her mother. But the couple were happy and grateful enough to actually have a child of their own, after hearing stories from their barren friends.

During one of the commercial breaks of their marathon, Orihime had gotten up to use the bathroom and she did so very often, carrying a child made her pee more than usual, but she was typically back just as the commercial break had ended. Not this time.

"Babe, you okay in there?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a bit." Orihime felt her stomach curl in, she figured it was a false alarm like last time so she just shook the feeling off.

Orihime came back into the living room, clenching her stomach tightly in pain. Ichigo noticed that his wife was in agony and he had to do something.

"You need a cold pack? You want tea?" he asked as he got up and headed for the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine. But thanks." she smiled forcefully, trying to conceal the pain she was in.

But she couldn't take it anymore so she ran to the bathroom once again and once she slammed that door open, her water broke.

"Ichigo... Get the bags. It's time." she yelled out, in excruciating pain.

Ichigo ran up the stairs to gather everything. He double checked as fast as he could. Keys, clothes, bags, wallet. Everything was in order so he carried Orihime into the backseat of his car and drove off to the Kurosaki clinic as fast as he could. On his way there, he had to call his father to get everything ready. "Hey, dad. Orihime's about to give birth. We're on our way to the clinic right now."

"_My first grandson is about to enter the world?_" Isshin exclaimed cheerfully.

"Dad, we don't even know the gender." Ichigo protested, "Just get the clinic ready. Please."

Ichigo then hung up, trusting his dad would get the clinic ready in time. Besides, as much of a goof Isshin was sometimes, he cared deeply for his children. He just showed it... _differently_.

They finally got to the clinic, after 10 minutes of driving just a tad over the speed limit. Isshin was waiting outside in the rain along with Yuzu, with a stretcher ready for Orihime. They placed Orihime on the stretcher and pulled her into the clinic.

Isshin handed a gown and gloves to Ichigo, "Son, I think you're ready for your first delivery."

"Dad. I'm still in med school... I can't-"

"Don't worry, I'll be there the whole time. Besides, it'll be special if you deliver your first born." Isshin smiled, he trusted his son would execute this task with flying colors.

"Alright, dad." Ichigo said as he hugged his father, grateful but at the same time, scared that he might screw this one up.

Yuzu and Karin then came in, bringing all the necessary equipment for the delivery.

"Hey Yuzu," Ichigo exclaimed, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Nii-san, what is it?" she said cheerfully, excited for the birth of her niece or nephew.

"Please call Rukia, Sado, Tatsuki and Renji over, Orihime would want them to be here." he said softly.

Yuzu nodded in agreement and ran over to the nearest phone.

The duo rushed into the curtained section of the clinic to Orihime's aid.

"How long ago did the water break?" Isshin asked.

"About twenty, fifteen minutes ago." he replied.

"Alright, she's not fully dilated yet so we have to wait a bit longer." Isshin said.

Ichigo couldn't stand seeing Orihime in so much pain, he just wanted to get the baby out and get it all over with. All the pain in Orihime's face was too much to bear.

After 20 long minutes of waiting, Orihime was fully dilated and the baby's head was starting to crown, Isshin stood next to Orihime, holding her hand, telling her to push. It was rather hard for Orihime to push since the baby was rather big. She figured that it was all the cake and fried chicken she had been eating.

Tatsuki, Sado, Rukia and Renji had arrived just as the baby's head had popped out. Ichigo pulled the child out ever so slowly and finally, the pain had stopped and it was replaced with awe. It was a baby girl, who came out at 8 lbs 3 oz., and measured 21 inches. Ichigo held her for a bit longer. She had bright Orange hair, just like her father and his brown eyes, too. She reminded him of someone, someone very dear to him. It was his own mother, Masaki.

Masaki died when Ichigo was just nine years old. She made him feel comfortable, like he was always protected under the wing of his mother, but after that tragic car accident, Masaki's internal organs were ruptured, and eventually, they failed her. After that, Ichigo put his guard up, to protect those around him. He built calluses around his heart and soul so no one could get close, but he slowly took those walls down after Orihime entered his life.

Ichigo then handed over his newborn daughter to his wife, and once he did, Orihime started to cry. She was so beautiful, she had her father's eyes and after she had stopped crying, she gave her mother a tiny smirk, just like Ichigo's.

"Any idea on her name?" Orihime asked, wiping her tears.

"Masaki," he said admiring the child's radiant beauty, "yeah, Masaki fits her perfectly."

Isshin overheard what his son decided to name his daughter and he felt his heart sink. He was happy, he knew how much his mother meant to the boy so that name held so much meaning. It was absolutely perfect.

"Hey there, Masaki" Orihime said, cradling her daughter in her arms. Those little fingers, cheeks, that little nose and her little everything, it made Orihime forget all the pain she had just gone through. She was in complete awe, drowning herself in those deep brown eyes of hers.

Ichigo made his way to the waiting room to announce to Karin, Yuzu, Tatsuki, Rukia and Renji that the baby was a girl.

"A girl?!" Rukia exclaimed, in joy. She was hoping it was a girl so she could buy her Chappy collectibles and onesies.

"That's great!" Renji said, cheerfully. "Rukia just went shopping for a gift and so I guess, she picked out the right one!" he teased then received a blow to the cheek.

"Oooh! Can we see her?" Tatsuki said. "Of course!" Ichigo nodded and led them to Orihime, who was in the bed, cradling her newborn daughter, Masaki.

Orihime motioned Ichigo towards her and whispered something into his ear.

"Uh, guys. So, I have great news," Ichigo smiled, "You're Masaki's godparents!"

They were all overjoyed, they loved the couple so much and to be asked to hold such a position meant a lot to each of them. Rukia then asked if she could hold the baby.

"Renji, I want one." she said firmly, which caused a shock to just about everyone in the room.

"Well, you do have to give me _something_ if you want one." Renji teased.

The room was filled with joy and laughter. It was a great way to welcome Masaki into the world, with a small gathering of close family and friends. It was intimate and very special for both Ichigo and Orihime.

Isshin offered to let the now, family stay in Ichigo's old room for the next few days. The couple snuggled up in each other's warmth with Masaki. Orihime had drifted quickly into sleep, tired from all the stress and pushing while Masaki was up, wide eyed, with her father. Ichigo couldn't sleep, he was too busy admiring the beauty of his daughter. It was just as radiant as his wife's and her eyes reminded him so much of his mother, of good days and happy times. It was very nostalgic for him. He was lost deep in her chestnut eyes, they were so beautiful. _Just like a starry night._

* * *

It was actually pretty hard writing this one, considering I was never pregnant.  
But my sister was once! So, I just tried to recall being there and all.

Thank you for all your kind reviews and messages!  
Message for any concerns/questions  
& as always, please favorite, follow and review!  
It would mean a lot (:

Love & Rockets,  
Chai.


	7. Here I Am, I'm Trying

**Title**: Here I Am, I'm Trying [Always]  
**Chapter**: 07  
**Disclaimer**: All rights and characters belong to Kubo Tite, not me.

* * *

**Junior year of college.**

**Karakura**

"Hey Ichigo, it's almost Hime's birthday." Rukia said, "You better be doing something better than last year."

"Oh god, yeah." Renji exclaimed, "How could you _not_ know she had that sweater?"

"Hey! That sweater _did_ remind me of her," Ichigo protested, "besides, at least I remembered her birthday, Renji!"

Renji sank low into his seat when he heard that remark. The three friends were spending their typical Friday night in Rukia's apartment, watching movie and drinking. Orihime's birthday was just around the corner and Ichigo had planned something big for her. Rukia was always pressuring Ichigo to do better for Orihime since every year for his birthday, she would send him a cake and a souvenir from whatever country she'd been to.

"So, what are you getting her this year?" Rukia asked.

"I'm visiting her." Ichigo said plainly, "I'll be driving down to Tokyo Wednesday night."

"Wow, you've stepped up this year." Rukia said, stunned.

"Well, it does make up for last year." Renji chuckled.

"I sure hope it does." Ichigo said.

**Tokyo**

Orihime was in her apartment, looking up at her calendar. _Hmm, September 3, that's in less than a week, _she thought to herself. The princess was planning to drive up to Karakura for her birthday, to save Tatsuki the trouble of travelling for once. Orihime was so excited, she was going to surprise everyone. She was even more excited to go see Ichigo, she missed him a lot. At this point, Orihime was very homesick so she thought she deserved a break from the city life.

_**The next week...**_

"Alright! That's everything!" Orihime said to herself, "I better get going now so I'll get there by morning."

She packed all her things into her small sedan and went off to her hometown. Orihime was worried about the weather forecast for the night. Heavy rain and thunderstorms weren't Orihime's cup of tea but she decided that she could pull through it. Besides, she got everyone souvenirs from Tokyo, and she even made a cake. Her excitement filled her mind while driving, that she could barely keep her focus on the road. Orihime wasn't a very strong driver, since she got distracted pretty easily, but she was determined to get to Karakura, no matter how rainy it got.

**Karakura**

"Don't mess anything up!" Rukia reassured Ichigo as he drove off. He was very confident that, this time, he won't disappoint Orihime on her birthday. But Ichigo wasn't aware that his princess was on the highway, off to see him.

The thoughts of them being together filled Ichigo's mind but he was also nervous. He hasn't seen Orihime since Christmas. What if she didn't want to see him? What if she was upset that he grew his hair out a bit? His hands began to sweat, so he decided to pull over at a 24/7 coffee shop at the side of the road after three hours driving through the storm.

**Middle of highway**

"Oh no, what if he's busy with school?" Orihime asked herself so many questions while driving. Wondering what he was doing at that very moment, her face started to light up. She was so excited to see Ichigo and be in his arms once again. She was also very thrilled to spend her birthday with Tatsuki, too. Orihime was drifting away in her own thoughts that she didn't seem to notice the orange cones in front of her.

In an instant, the back of her car was hanging off the road onto a grassy field. She tried her best to get out but her front wheels were dug deep in the mud. Orihime then took out her phone and tried to call for roadside service but unfortunately, there was no reception in the area. She began to cry and eventually, she accepted her fate, drifting off into sleep.

There were barely any cars driving by, especially since it was pretty late at night. So, Ichigo sped through the roads to get to Orihime as fast as possible but then, he spotted a car on the side of the road that looked beat up. It was in Ichigo's nature to help people to he pulled up on the side of the road, popped up an umbrella and rushed to the car.

The car was a wreck, but not enough to have killed anyone. He checked inside for any bodies to find a young girl in the drivers seat. It was Orihime, she looked passed out. Ichigo started to worry. The door was locked, how could he get inside? So by instinct, he punched the car window open and pulled her out.

Alerted by the loud noise, Orihime woke up.

"Please, no! Just take my wallet." she cried out.

"Hime, it's okay, it's me. Ichigo" he replied calmly.

"Ichigo?! How did you find me?" she wondered.

"I was on my way to see you actually." He chuckled.

"No way!" Orihime exclaimed, "I was about to do the same!"

Ichigo kissed her on the forehead and placed her in his car, "I guess we both try too hard sometimes." he said as he wrapped her in his jacket. The two enjoyed each other's company as they waited for the rain to let up. Ichigo then went over to Orihime's car and grabbed all her things. He then checked his watch and the time was exactly 12:00 midnight. He took her cake out of the box and lit the candle.

"Happy birthday, baby" Ichigo said as he approached Orihime, carrying her bags and a cake with sparkler candles on it. Orihime was very happy. Depite having a wrecked car and messy hair and being in the middle of nowhere, she was with the one she loves. She couldn't have asked for a better birthday present.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, guys! I've been real busy organizing some events at school, so please bear with me.  
I actually thought this one up on impulse (not really, this guy gave me the idea oops)

As always, please comment, rate, & follow!  
Message me for anything you would like to see (:

Love & rockets,  
Chai.


End file.
